


Sehnsucht

by chocolattees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Park Jisung (NCT), Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: During her trip to Seoul, you come across a door in Bukchon Hanok Village that leads you to a strange mansion where you trapped with four mysterious men. While you find a way to go home, you're put in charge of taking care of them. However, they all have a dark secret.When you found yourself lost in a different world, it was Huang Renjun who took your hand. He was different from the others, and he never told you what he was thinking. He has no idea why he ended up in the mansion. But he protected you loyally while fighting a frightening change inside him and a bloody fate.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of The Temptation series. This Inspired by the ikemen otome game.

_20xx, Seoul, South Korea―_

You are so excited to finally arrive in front of Bukchon Hanok Village, Seoul since this is your job break. You’re an international journalist from China, so you had gone to a few countries before, but since this time you’re travelling alone, you’re somewhat anxious. But still glad, to take a break.

The traditional village is composed of lots of alleys located at the top of a hill between Gyeongbok Palace, Changdeok Palace, and Jongmyo Royal Shrine, now it used as a traditional culture centre and hanok restaurant, allowing visitors to experience the atmosphere of the Joseon Dynasty. Though, if you do not pay attention to your surroundings, you might get lost easily.

Going around Bukchon Hanok Village, you’re looking around for a while and accidentally clashes with a person. After apologizing and smile to each other, you continue to one of your main highlights - rent a hanbok. It somehow looks much prettier than what you imagined. 

“Um… excuse me,” A sudden clear voice makes you turn your direction towards the source, realizes that a gentleman in a tuxedo stands next to you. From the language he used and the accent, you know he is Korean. He somewhat gives an aura of a noble within a picture though the clothes he wears isn’t in accordance with the place. “I think you dropped this earlier.”

Then the man uncurled his hand, showing a familiar [colour] hairpin. You touch your hair and find you hairpin indeed missing. 

“I knew it. This hairpin belongs to you.”

“Oh, when did I lose it…?”

“I believe it was when that woman bumped into you.” He smiles before add, “I happened to spot it as it fell. I was looking for a chance to return it to you.”

“Thank you very much.”

The man offers to help you wearing your hairpin back, despite you feel shy and trying to refuse, you accept it at last since the man assures her that he’s doing that to avoid the hairpin from dropping back.

When the man brings near your face close to help you with the hairpin, you can’t help but surprised and charmed by the man’s brown eyes. He brushed some of your hair with fingers that could have belonged to one of the graceful sculptures in the historical museum. Then you hear the man says at your ear.

“… You have a sweet scent.”

“Thank you. I got that perfume from my hometown.” 

You think this is about your perfume, failed to catch the hidden meaning from those words. 

“Oh… But I wasn’t referring to your perfume.” His voice was soft and rich, yet you couldn’t place his accent. It was like a mix of a hundred different lands.

He stepped away with a perfectly natural smile before says his farewell. Whatever the spell you imagined yourself under finally broken. You think of him somewhat strange, like a vampire of the drama and movies you watched. Though it’s impossible. You then realize it’s only 30 minutes left before you need to visit other places.

Going to the man’s direction, you notice an antique wooden hanok. From the slightly open door, you can see some antique furnishings, thinking those are part of the exhibition. You’re somewhat feeling weird attraction to the door and things behind it, and decide to have around them before leaving. 

Going ahead to the far narrow hanok with antiques placed inside, you’re feet just move forward as if invited. Before you arrive at the end of the room, suddenly a white light hits your eyes. You shut them close as they are too dazzling. However, when you open them back, you’re somehow at an unfamiliar place. 

Bedroom door on one side, windows on the other. It doesn’t look like any traditional hanok you saw this morning. It more looks like a private mansion that doesn’t make sense.

“What the… hell?”

You’re shocked to see that it’s night already outside while your cell phone shows it’s still 14:30. 

Cooling yourself down who’s starting to get anxious, you give a light slap to both of your cheeks and go back to the door from where you came. But as you’re just turning around, everything was white. Your arms are being grabbed and caught into a shadow. You’re trying to escape but to no avail. Fingertips of someone you cannot see grab your hair and slides them into your nape. 

_“Quietly, submit to me.”_

“Stop!”

Suddenly, you regain your consciousness, and nudge this person in the stomach and run away with all strength you have. The anxious is gradually getting into you again and you rush to find the door back.

You placed your hand upon the cold handle and pulled, but nothing happens. No matter how hard you try, the door won’t budge and—

“What are you doing there?”

Turning back your head, a dark brown hair man is standing nearby. Something about this man recalled your nightmare to you. But there wasn’t anything frightening about him.

“Uh, do you how to open this door? It won’t open no matter how much strength I use.”

“No way, don’t tell me you came here through this door?”

“That’s exactly what I did. I come toward the hanok behind this door, the one with many antique.” He seems surprised before turns severe. 

“Who are yo-”

Before he could finish asking, footsteps could be heard coming toward them, making you feel kinda relief. You’re trying to raise your voice but, he closes your mouth with powerful force and brings you behind a curtain on a grand scale, and glued your bodies together as to hide your shadows. That sudden act makes your body stiffen. 

Softly put his hand on your shoulder, he whispers in low, “Don’t be alert. I won’t do anything for you… So, let’s keep silent for now.”

While being close together, you analyze your saviour as it illuminates by moonlight. Glossy and beautiful brown hair as if wet and well-featured look, along with large eyes that stares at you seriously. 

He does not seem to be lying or else he won’t do straight-up things like this. 

Nodding to him, he slowly releases his hand from your mouth. Your mind wondering the reasons for such action. While deep in thought, he slowly murmurs that the footsteps sound has gone already.

There are so many questions you want to ask him. But, before you can open your mouth, he beats you to it first.

“Save the minor details for later, You need to leave this place before you are being found by other guys!” Gripping your hand strongly once again, you two quickly increase your pace in the corridor. 

Even he says to leave…where can you go actually? What kind of things is bad if you’re being found out?You would be lying if you say that you aren’t anxious, but the heat transmitted through your connected hands gives you a sense of relief. 

However, the sound of the door opening could be heard, another guy appears. Small clicking tongue sound from your saviour reaches your ears.

“I don’t understand why there’s a girl inside this mansion. But somehow, looking at the situation, seems like you’re trying to help her escape, right Renjun?”

“It’s none of your business, Jaemin.”

The mysterious man blocked off your exit most smoothly way. His eyes fastened on you with obvious fascination.

“Such a waste, then. She looks delicious tho!” Jaemin’s eyes now full of glee as he approaches you and seems like wanting to make fun of you. He seizes your face. “I don’t know about anyone else, but this kind of grim face looking cute too, right?”

Renjun, the name of your saviour who you just learned, immediately put you behind him protectively. 

“I have an idea! Why don’t you invite her to the dinner party? It’s just around the corner.” Jaemin happily suggests.

“That’s not for you to decide as you please.”

Feeling more confused with the terms like “mansion” and “dinner party” being thrown off to you, suddenly a girl with maid appearance walks towards all of you. 

“It’s time for the assembly, please go to the dining hall.” Looking at you, she adds “Of course, you too.”

At first, you hesitate and wanting to refuse, but the maid tells you the owner of the mansion waiting to meet you and you must have lots of questions to ask yourself. Plus, you enter here without permission. You walk ahead and come downstairs with the others follows behind, and someone unexpected awaits them down there, shocking her.

“Some people arrive on time, so for the others, not the following suit properly is no good.”

“You are…!”

Looking ahead after going downstairs is a familiar brown eyes man who you meet at Bukchon Hanok Village. The moment your eyes meet, he smiles at you.

“Oh, Jeno, you know her?” Jaemin asks.

“We happen to met this morning.” After Jeno clarifies he remembers you, you feel so glad as he might be the mansion’s owner and could lead you to way out. Before you could ask further, someone interrupts you.

“She told me she came in through the door you used…did you bring her along?” Renjun asks.

“No no, I could swear it’s not me who brought her in. Even I’m surprised by her presence here.”

Listening to those unknown exchanges, you feel even more uncomfortable. You tried to ask him to tell you how to go back, but he could only give you a troubled smile. He invites you to the dinner party, and promise to explain everything after it’s done to avoid your further confusion.

* * *

As you arrive at the dining hall, the maid opens up the door for all of you. Warmly lit with chandeliers and candlebars. High-backed wooden chairs framing the massive table. A man was already seated there, raised his head noticing your arrival.

“Guest?”

He got the briefest look at me before returning to the table in front of him. He spoke, but you weren’t sure if it was to you, as he wouldn’t meet your eyes.

“Whoever you are, have you considered sitting down? There’s a queue behind you waiting to get in.” He seems does not care and tells you to take seats already, as it’s troublesome in doing nothing. 

“Hyuck-ie, you do care!”

To rebuke further argument, Jeno claps his hand and smiles towards all of the people who’s been attending, asking for a toast. After the champagne toast and dishes are brought one by one, you still could not bring yourself to eat. Too many thoughts in your mind. You then indulging herself with all delicious dishes, you feel the tense out from your shoulder a bit, and less wary.

It should be at quarter past three, and you should be at the Bukchon Hanok Village now. But it’s nighttime and you’re seated at dinner. You couldn’t solve the puzzle right now, so you turn your head to your companions. 

As Jeno glads you’re liking them, he greets the whole room, leads everyone’s gaze to him.

_‘Who are all these men?’_

“Since we have this opportunity, how about we introduced ourselves to the young lady?” Just like reading your mind, Jeno smiles as he introducing himself first followed by the others. “My name is Lee Jeno. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” You stiffened, realizing belatedly you could’ve been making a better impression of yourself.

“I’m… [Name].”

“That’s such a pretty name for a pretty girl.” Said the blonde with a tip of blue-haired flirt from before, gained your attention. Not forget to wink at you. “The name is Na Jaemin and don’t need to be formal with me, just Jaemin is fine as long as I get to call you [Name].”

“I think that’s enough, Nana. You make her uncomfortable.” Warned Jeno.

You look to the next in line. Sitting to the right of Jaemin is Donghyuck. You haven’t meet Donghyuck’s eyes for a moment before he looks away from you again. _‘What? does he hate me or something?’_

“… I’m Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I believe that leave you.” Jeno’s voice arrests your fancies.

Only one man left. Your saviour.

He wanted you to get out of this place, promised to answer your questions as soon as you tow were gone. For some reason, you’d instantly trusted him, more than anyone else. He looks at you with those eyes that hide nothing and says, “Renjun. Huang Renjun.”

* * *

“Miyoung, if you would make us a cup of herbal tea. I think anise would be-”

“None for me, please.”

After the dinner party ends without you still not knowing and understanding anything, you go to Jeno’s room to seek explanations. You ask him ways to return since the door does not budge at all, is there switches or keys needed to open. However, his answers kinda disappoint you

“The door isn’t locked. Opening it is easy, however, it only open under very specific condition.”

“What’s the condition?”

“The specifics are difficult to explain.” Jeno gets up from his chair and stops in front of an oversized hourglass. The top half is full of sand. “It will open when all the sand in this hourglass has fallen. It’s quite precise, and I rely on its timing myself.”

“I see. Approximately how long does that hourglass run for?”

“It takes a month, on average,” Jeno says calmly.

_‘_ _A month!? On average?’_

“We still in Seoul, right?” 

If you still in Seoul, that means there’s no need to fixate on that strange door. You could just go back using the front door. You don’t know how it became night without you knowing, but you still can return to your hotel and get back to visit the other attractions.“We indeed still in Seoul, but in a different world. What you see here isn’t the Seoul you know.”

Jeno sadly smiles as he tells Miyoung, the maid, to open the curtain and let you look over the city from his window’s room. Like in a set of a movie, a carriage runs at the old street and ladies put on a dress, other than that, the city still looks the same. You even change direction over and over, still sees the same view and the reality gradually hits.

“No… way.”

He explains that the mansion’s door has the power to connect between two different worlds. No matter it’s him or anyone, it still takes around one month to open the door. Once it’s close, it would take around that much time to open again.

“By the way, other residents are also gathered here through that door. So, people from different times and countries, including you, are meeting each other in this mansion. ” 

Trying to clear more of your head, you asking further about the mansion and real identity of the Jeno, but he tells you to rest for tonight since you seem tired already as he prepares a room for you to stay for the month. He also promises to answer more of your questions tomorrow and would tell the other residents about your stay in the mansion.

Alone in your prepared room, you’re thinking back all the occurrences that happen the whole day. Hoping all of these are only dreams, you’re remembering back all the men you met, still not believing much in this whole different world story. You couldn’t picture he’s lying about it and your instincts told you he was telling the truth.

Besides, what would Jeno gains from lying to you? You’re not rich or influential. There’s no benefit to it. Then it’s all real? As real as this place is.

Exhaustion overwhelming you. You are immediately fallen asleep as your head hit the pillow. But then, you wake up to the soft crumple of the thick duvet, followed by the creak of the bed-frame. There is a stranger in your room.

“Who is that?”

Before you could escape, a strong force pulls you back to bed. They were on top of you, holding you down. As your body falls to the bed, strong hands pinned yours to the sheets. Your legs are trapped under theirs.

_“Don’t move.”_

You feel the figure’s heat close to you, body tensed as their breath is on your ear. Sharp teeth sink into your neck. It stung only a moment. No, not even that long. What you feel can’t be described as pain. Feverish heat start runs to your nape of the neck, your vision is shaking and you feel low in power. Each warm breath billowing over your neck fills you with insatiable longing. 

You groan in a voice laden with ecstasy. Is that voice even belong to you?

As you’re surprised by your sweet voice unlike yourself, your reason is slowly melting. Your sight follows a circular red stain on the white sheet. 

As your consciousness fade, the figure says something.

_“I want it all. Your body, your heart… and your destiny.”_

You scramble out of the bed, clutching your neck. There’s no puncture wound nor pain, and there’s no one when you’re looking around the room. The dream was unusual but yet familiar, you recall the mysterious daydream you had when you first set foot in the mansion, like a warning.

_What you put yourself into?_


	2. Ch.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you found yourself lost in a different world, it was Huang Renjun who took your hand. He was different from the others, and he never told you what he was thinking. But he protected you loyally while fighting a frightening change inside him and a bloody fate.

Through a strange door in one of the hanok, you wandered out of your world and into a mansion in another version of 20th century Seoul. Jeno offered you a place to stay. You just fell asleep in your new room before awakened by a bizarre nightmare. That was the first time you had a dream about someone biting you.

Trying to calm yourself, you decided to take a walk at the hall for a bit. Wan moonlight streamed in through the hallway like a ghostly ribbon. It was beautiful, yet, unnerving in the dead of night. 

You still couldn’t believe that you are stuck here, in another version of Seoul with four men. Even if they could have world-travelled, why would they leave their own world? Why stay here when they have a life to live? Shouldn’t they be just as eager to return as you are? It didn’t make sense.

Looks like you needed to find out the truth from Jeno tomorrow. For now, you needed to get back to your room and hopefully back to sleep.

That’s when you saw him, standing at the border of the light and shadow, looking as if he embodied both. Renjun stood with his back to the wall, arms folded, but not in a peaceful way. His eyes were fixed on the window as if it were the bars of an old familiar cage.

“Renjun?” 

The moment he heard your voice, his eyes left the crescent moon and looked at you. You were suddenly overcome with a familiar sensation. Your vision shrank to pinholes.

**_“I want it all. Your body, your heart… and your destiny.”_ **

It was your vampire dream. It came fresh to your mind, along with all the sensations you’d felt. You took a steadying breath, only to realize Renjun had left the wall and was now onto your side.

“Are you all right?” He worriedly asked which you answered with a nod. He sighed before continued, “You shouldn’t be out and about. I heard you’re going to staying here until the door opens.”

It seemed like Jeno told them about it like he said he would. You confirmed what Renjun had heard.

“Then you’ll want to stay in your room at night. Especially if you’re going to be alone.”

“Why? Is there something here I should worry about?”

“…It’s not my place to tell you. But, please, just take the advice.” 

There was a finality to his answer. Whatever the unspoken deal you’d had before, your agreement to stay here changed it. With that, you returned to your room and shut the door. 

Once more, you slipped into the bed and found yourself surrounded by its soft sheets. Thankfully, there were no more dreams. You couldn’t have known at the time how important that night would become to you.

The next morning, not a moment after you’d freshened up, Jeno had you seated in his supercar. He was taking you out for a tour around Seoul. It took a quarter-of-an-hour to arrive in the city.

It’s a completely different view when you’re on the street. The vestiges of the past that you couldn’t find in the museum can still be seen in this world. The buildings and scenery look the same, but it holds a different vibe. The way people dressed here showed a classical and yet trendy feel. There also no many cars on the road—Jeno said only people with high status or money can afford it in this world. 

Jeno gave a little nod toward the boulevard and smiled, as indicating you two should go.

He offered you his arm and you took it, only to find yourself suddenly close to him. You were surprised, but it was a common thing here since the other ladies around you were being escorted the same way.

“Now that the last of your doubts have been quelled, let me welcome you again to this world.” He showed you his eye smile before continued. “First, we need to go shopping. You’ll need a variety of things.”

“Shopping? But I don’t ha—”

He wouldn’t listen to your protest and so you shopped. He led the way, and you could do were go along, wide-eyed. 

This tour of the city lasted until evening.

As soon the two of you arrived at the mansion, Jeno excused himself as Miyoung appeared to help you with carrying box after box of dresses, perfumes, and more into the mansion.

In the end, you didn’t get the chance to ask your questions. But, you’ve learned something about him: his status here was high, though you don’t know what it was yet. Everything he has told you so far is true.

“Oh, isn’t it [Name]?” 

That voice. You recognized him before turning around. 

“Jaemin.”

“You remembered my name. Fantastic!” Jaemin took an insouciant stance and grinned. “Out larking about, are we?”

“Jeno was showing me the city.”

“How do you fancy Seoul? Still find it unbelievable?” You could only nod. Though you finally saw it yourself you still can’t believe the whole different world travel concept.

Something had caught your attention. There was a red stain on his shirt, too dark to be just any beverage.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to stare, but I think you spilt something on your shirt.”

“Ah, that?” Jaemin glanced at the stain right below his collar and gave it a tug, “I suppose I did spill my ‘beverage’.”

That was something about blood—the colour, the consistency—that was unmistakable. Your head was clanging like an old-fashioned alarm bell. ‘Did he just say ‘beverage’? There’s an explanation for this, there has to be.’

“Came from that pretty neck I fed off just now, I suspect. Nothing stains like blood. A real bother to get out, too.” Jaemin spoke up, preternaturally seizing upon the exact moment reality was slipping through your fingers. He was talking about it as if it might have been lipstick, or wine, or coffee.

You’d experienced many strange phenomena since you arrived. Haunting dreams. Visions. But, this was the most shocking thing that ever happens to you. Jaemin could see the colour of your face drained at the realization.

“I see now. You didn’t know we were vampire, did you?” 

“But. that’s unbelievable.”

“What a load of rubbish, right? You’re a sceptic. Fair enough. But it’s all true.” Your eyes locked at his, feet frozen in place due to fear. You couldn’t run. “Do you want to know what a true vampire is like, [Name]? I’ll let in on a secret.”

“What.. do you mean by that?”

“It only takes a little bite.”

“Cease that, Jaemin. You’ve gone too far.” 

Just when Jaemin about to come close, someone interposed between Jaemin and you like a shadow manifesting from a sudden stream light. Renjun glared at Jaemin as he pushed you behind him. He was trying to protect you from the blue-haired man.

“Don’t give me that sour face, old boy! We’re just having a bit of fun.”

“’We’? I doubt it.” Jaemin put his hand on the heart, pretending to be hurt by Renjun’s harsh words. Renjun sighed and turned to face you. “This is why you shouldn’t be alone at night. Come with me.”

You were unable to let out any protest as he takes your hand away from Jaemin. Though you don’t know if you could trust him anymore or not, it’s better than being alone with Jaemin. Looking at Renjun now did nothing to release the knots in your stomach.

Now that you realize, Renjun was going to get you out from here because he knew. He knew there were vampires here. He was a part of them. 

“Renjun.”

“What is it?”

“Let go of my hand, please.”

He did so. Immediately. You stepped away, measuring the distance from the gardens back to the mansion. Jaemin said they were all vampires. Did that mean Renjun’s one of them too?

“I know what you want to ask me. Go on, ask.” In his eyes, you saw that he wanted you to know. Daring, you took a step closer.

“You’re one of them, right? You’re a vampire.”

Silence. It was strange. You couldn’t shake the feeling you’d somehow said the wrong thing.

He suddenly moved forward like a shadow, then fell upon you like the inexorable morning light. You felt his chest rise and fall, felt his breath against your face. He was breathing. Alive. But when you looked into his eyes that had been so honest with you, you saw fear. Your fear. He wanted you to answer your own question.

“Look at me,” He cupped your hair. Telling you, begging you, not to turn away yet. “I’m not like the others. I’m just like you. ”

No monster out of fiction, you thought, could stir your heart the way his voice did.

“… Please, stop looking at me like I’m going to bite you.”

* * *

You finally found a chance to talk with Jeno. First thing in the morning, You went to see him. He would not evade your question again. Or so you thought. He insisted on breakfast. You sat in the garden, at a table laden with sandwiches, eggs, and a plate of mandarin orange.

“Miss, your tea.” Miyoung poured the hot tea. You thanked her before taking a sip of it. Judging by the aroma and the taste, it was black tea with an infusion of milk. It tasted just like a milk tea, maybe with a little bit bitter at the after taste.

Jeno smiled, his eyes fastening on you as you enjoyed the silence and peace breakfast. But it didn’t last for long.

“You must have many questions about this mansion and the other residents here. And there are things I must explain to you. That’s why I asked Miyoung to prepare breakfast in the garden.”

You cleared your throat and put down the teacup on your hand, “Yes. Though I will only stay here for a month, I still need to know the truth. At least to protect myself.”

“What would you like to ask first?”

You have so many questions, but you know which of them is the most important.

“Is it true that all your residents are vampires?”

“What made you think that?” He asked back calmly.

“I ran into Jaemin after you went inside yesterday. We got talking and—”

You shuddered at the flash of yesterday’s event. When Jaemin told you the secret of the residents. When he walked closer and looked at you like a meal. If it not because of Renjun, you might not able to enjoy a breakfast like this anymore.

“…Jaemin. How I’m not surprised anymore.” Your sudden silence made Jeno understand where this went as he let out a sigh. “Anyway, I’m curious, why that alone was enough to convince you? You seem so sceptical about travelling through the world and of the residence here.”

To be honest, two days ago you would’ve been more sceptical about the blood too. However, there comes a time where rationality is stretched too thin. Past that point, the fantastic must be true.

“Seeing is believing. I don’t doubt what I see with my own eyes. Moreover, I’ve experienced a number of inexplicable things since I opened that door. At this point, I’m ready to listen.”

No more scepticism. You’d decided. Whatever Jeno or Miyoung told you now, you would accept. Experienced one near death experience was enough for you.

“Let’s start from the beginning.”

Apparently, you’re the only person that comes here through that door. The moment the other residents woke up, they already here—it was his doing. Everyone, he brought here agreed to a certain condition of his. And it was a taste of eternity. They all were human until they arrived at this mansion, died with regrets, or left with something unfinished. They were offered a second chance.

They might have died in their world, but they are alive ere. As a vampire.

“Onto my next question: Are you two vampires as well?”

“Miyoung is the only human other than you in this mansion. We met while abroad and invited her to stay,” Said Jeno.

“Rest assured. I’ve never once died.”

“How about you, Jeno?” The man only smiled, purposely left that question unanswered. One flash of those red eyes and you found yourself unable to press him further.

He said Miyoung is the only other human. But, that’s not right, is it? The words Renjun said last night ringing inside your head. You though Renjun was telling you he was human. Were you wrong?

“What about Renjun?” He frowned. Your question made Jeno paused. 

“He’s… an exception. I did not offer him any contract; I have no memory of inviting him here at all.”

“That means Renjun shouldn’t alive in this world, right? How did he get here?”

“He simply arrived one day, out of the blue. In fact, it shouldn’t be possible that he’s here with all of us. It surprised the rest of us. He doesn’t know why he is alive again and he’s incomplete.”

Incomplete—physically trapped between human and vampire. A demi-vampire. That explains why he said he was like you. He must see himself more like a human than a vampire. 

“That’s enough!” You turned, hearing that familiar Korean—but not quite Korean—accent. “Who said you could talk about me behind my back.”

Jeno calmly looked at Renjun as he walked toward the table, glared the vampire across you with hate.

“She was going to learn the truth eventually, Renjun. You could say I saved you the trouble. Unless… you were attempting to hide the information from her for some reason?” 

“Stop insinuating when you know I wasn’t.” Renjun sighed as he turned away from Jeno, finally looked at you. “Glad you took my advice about not being alone.”

Not after what happened last night. Nope, you’re not going to get yourself in that situation anymore. Something about that cocky smile on Renjun’s face irked you.

“Renjun, I have a proposal.”

“… I’m not gonna like this.” Renjun frowned even before Jeno say his request.

After the breakfast with Jeno finished, you followed right behind Renjun back to the mansion. Your newly appointed guardian had been silent since you he accepted Jeno’s proposal. He was fast, but his red t-shirt stood in stark contrast to the green garden verge.

“Wait, Renjun.” You ran toward him as Renjun halted. He waited while you caught your breath. A jog shouldn’t have winded you. But with the long feet he has, you really had to chase him down. “There’s something that I wanted to tell you.”

“What’s it?”

“First, I needed to say thank you. Second, I’ll try my best to not be a chore for you. I’d like us to get along.” 

You automatically bowed. But you realized it wouldn’t mean much to him. Will handshake do? You thrust out your hand.

“Lift your head.” You raised your eyes to his. Brown eyes. Undeniably human eyes. Renjun accepted your hand-not to shake it. He kissed it, like the gentleman in those movies. It was a slow, purposely action. “Since I’ve accepted the job, I swear to protect you. So, make sure you don’t get into trouble, chore.”

“You indeed think me as a chore!?”

“You’re welcome to prove me wrong.” He grinned and began walking off. 

You didn’t like that imperious attitude, earned or not. And yet, you couldn’t forget the gentlemanly kiss he’d placed on your hand. Your hand still tingled from the touch of his lips. Lips that then curved into a confident smile. 

Why do you find him so frustrating?

At the other hand, Renjun couldn’t help but to find you quite amusing. It’s been a while since the last time he met someone as interesting as you. A clap suddenly interrupted Renjun’s though, making him stopped and turned to the culprit.

“What a good show back there.” Jaemin didn’t stop clapping until Renjun glared him.

“What do you want now?”

“‘First, I needed to say thank you. Second, I’ll try my best to not be a chore for you’. She’s good. Nice and sweet to the point I just want to sink my fangs right into her!”

“Try it and lose them,” Warned Renjun.

However, Jaemin being Jaemin, he ignored the warning and still playfully tease the demi-vampire.

“Ah, anger’s bad for the constitution, you know. Say, Injun-ie, you never answered me why were you trying to help [Name] at that night? She was a stranger to you thought it will be more fun if we fed on her.”

Jaemin’s eyes sparkled; he was enjoying his little game. Renjun pulled Jaemin’s collar shirt and gripped it tightly. If he was angry before, he was furious now.

“It was to keep her away from you. Satisfied?”

“Looks like the lion is waking up~”

“…You can’t stop turning everything into one of your little game, can you?”

Renjun shoved him away before he walked away. Jaemin touched his lips in thought. You’re defenceless, and Renjun has a history of protecting the defenceless. But is it really the reason? He couldn’t help but thought Renjun must be wanting to set you free because you’re human, in term of himself.

* * *

You had finally come to terms with this mansion and its supernatural residents. Though you are Jeno’s guest, you persistently want to assist Miyoung in her duties. At least, it was the only thing you could do beside doing nothing for a month and maybe for paying back for Jeno’s hospitality, you thought.

Miyoung had told you a few things that you need to know about the residents, in case you happen to face them under some circumstance. 

Though vampires appear human, physiologically, they are different creatures with their own needs and aversions. Garlic and holy objects didn’t have any effects on them. They’re just sensitive to sunlight; they can stay under the sunlight but not for a long time. They also take nourishment from blood and they have extended life spans.

She also presented you a cart with two decanters; one was filled with what looked like a white wine that called ‘Blanc’ that served as a blood substitute, the other contained an opaque red liquid which is real blood. These only consumed when they’re starting to feel thirsty, better than have to drink blood straight from the body. 

Your first task of the day was to wake Renjun who’d miss breakfast. You raise your hand to rap the door but hesitated. Miyoung had warned you, there is a time when Renjun can’t be woken up by a mere knock on the door. If he doesn’t answer after the third knock, you can just enter his room and wake him up.

You knocked once, in case you’d got the wrong door before knocked it twice more. Hearing no response, you opened it.

Surprised was written on your face as you saw Renjun’s room. It was impeccably clean, and though he had shelves of books and papers, everything was put away properly. There were also painted canvases stacked beside his bed and some sketches stuck on the wall. 

The man it himself was found still sleeping on the table in an uncomfortable position. He must be fallen asleep while drawing. 

“Renjun? Renjun!” He’s not even stirring. You tried to call his name again, this time while shaking his body.

“Mm… mmm?” You could tell he sensed daylight because he scrunched his eyes harder. You shake him again, but this time with more gentle. “Renjun, wake up!”

“What is it?” He blinked at you.

“You mean good morning? Because it’s noon! A few more hours and I’d be saying good evening. Anyway, doesn’t your back hurt from sleeping like that?”

“[Name]…” He shushed you and raised up just enough to curl his arm around the back of your head. “… Seals that mouth of you.”

He pulled you with surprising strength and kissed you. You pushed at his chest, but you might as well have pushed on a wall. His lips locked onto yours. It quite shocked you. Just as you’d had enough-

Renjun let you go.

“You… you…” Renjun has stolen your first kiss. You touched your lips, and they were warm. Nowhere near the temperature of your rage.

“What are you doing here?” He asked you casually before gazed at you, mystified. “You look feverish.”

“I’m certainly sick of you. How can you-! Urgh, just get up already.”

Still boiling over, you marched out of his room. He looked at you in confuse, “What’s her problem, huh?”

The rest of the day, you busied yourself with works. You went to wash the dishes, then did the laundry. When even that wasn’t enough to work out your anger, you spent your time in the library where a whole forest of books to dust. This should keep you busy for a week. Just four week of this and you’re home!

“You’re trying to kill those books or clean them?”

You recognized the speaker, who was sitting on the floor though there were couch and chairs nearby. He was no other than Lee Donghyuck, one of the residents that almost rarely interacted with you but always spend his time bricking with Renjun.

_‘Ugh, why his face keeps appearing in my head!?’_

“I might have been imagining the books as a certain someone. I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“You’re not disturbing me. What happened?” Donghyuck asked.

“It’s not that important.”

“Right. However, it looks to me like you want to talk about it.”

Something about his eyes makes it feel like he already knows everything that’s wrong. If that was the case. then what was the harm in telling him, right? You ended up telling him everything, everything that makes you mad, including the incident with Renjun.

“I see. You ran into one of Renjun’s bad habit. Well, it’s kinda my fault too.”

“Bad habit? You mean…”

“Yeah, he’ll kiss anyone like that in the morning. Back then, I’m the one who used to wake him up, and I often annoy him while pretending to kiss him if he doesn’t wake up to the point he is not scared to kiss anyone is annoyed. So, yeah, it’s kinda my fault too.” He laughed a little before continuing. “Everyone tried to pass the job off to someone else. Looks like it was your turn.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, I’ll tell you something good about this place,” Donghyuck spoke like a man excited to share the secret location of a cavern of jewels. He looks different from the quite impression you got on the first day. “Everyone here can be a handful. So we developed this system-”

His smirked, eyes indicating the library door the very moment it opened. You turned around and saw Renjun. He strode up to you and took your hand, not letting you protest. Though he didn’t say anything, his eyes told you how badly he wanted you to come with him. Donghyuck stood and watched as Renjun led you out. But, you could have sworn you heard him say, “Enjoy your trip.”

Renjun briskly guided you out of the mansion, and a part of you dreamed you two were back in that first night. The night where he was just the brown-haired saviour that promised to help you escape.

“Get on,” Renjun instructed you. You looked at the horse and then back to him in confusion. You clearly didn’t want to, still not understanding the situation you got into. It kinda made him frustrated. He sighed before gripped your waist and hoisted you up. The next things you knew, you were on the horse with Renjun, sitting in his lap. “And we’re off.”

“Huh? Wait, we’re going somewhere? Where?”

“Somewhere. Just hold on tight, this will not be a smooth road trip.”

Accompanied by the clop of steel-shod hoofbeats, Renjun and you left the stables. You took the opposite road Jeno and you had taken to get to the city. You were now racing into the countryside.

Though Renjun held you tight, the wind was strong to the point it seemed to cut your cheeks. You didn’t safe riding like this at all. You gripped his clothes for dear life, but, daring yourself, you turned to face forward. He seemed to notice your fear.

But fear isn’t a constant state, and without you noticing, it faded away. It was around that time that the ride ended.

“We’re here.” 

Renjun helped you to get down. Then you followed him a few steps until you reached the top of a hill. Flowers carpeted the field below you, blooming as far as the eye could see. You could help but amazed, unconsciously letting a little “wow”. 

“I’m glad this could cheer you up.” His eyes searched the field, finding a spot where the flowers were thin to sit. It was like sinking into a fantasy world. The flowers were so much larger, so much more beautiful when sitting among them. “Finally, you’re smiling.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” He’d been looking at you, now he looked at the away, up at the dark sky and the stars above. 

“Renjun, why did you bring me here?” It took a moment until he finally spoke.

“This morning, well…” He still didn’t dare to look at you in the eyes. His ears turned red as he said, “I brought you here to apologize for accidentally kissing you this morning. Living with someone like Jaemin and Donghyuck planted a bad habit in me. You might have heard it from Donghyuck about it, right?”

You nodded. You also had something more relevant to ask.

“Which one of them told you?”

“Miyoung did. Right after she saw you were doing Jaemin’s laundry.“ You sure didn’t say anything to Miyoung, yet she found out anyway. 

Wait. She had to have known about Renjun’s kissing tendencies when she asked me to go wake him up. But, she still asked you to do it without giving any warning. Before You had chance to be mad at Miyoung, Renjun held up a hand and began ticking down fingers.

“Jaemin told me because of the laundry. Donghyuck saw you during lunch. And Jeno cornered me afterwards-”

“Hold on.” You cut him up. “It sounds like everyone knew. How did they all find out?”

“You can’t keep secret in this place.” 

It’s not like you’re upset everyone knows about the kiss. Especially if Renjun’s gotten the rest of them once already. Not being able to keep a secret around here sounds more dangerous anyway. You got a good look at his eyes and the poor man actually looked a little panicked.

Come to think of it, he was a man of few words. Action first. Questions later. When you first met, he’d taken your hand as if that told you everything you needed to know. What you felt for him was warm, but it most definitely wasn’t anger. Not anymore.

You were, you daresay, comfortable with the idea of being around him again. Happy, even.

“You’re forgiven. For all of it.” He smiled at the fact you forgave him. “As long as you slow down on the ride back.”

“The hardest treaty I’ve ever made.”

“Don’t make fun of me, I got horse-sick.”

“…Horse-sick?” He was laughing so hard. Once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t know why but it had been a while since the last time he heard a word like that. You frowned at him for about one second and then laughed too. 

A Huang Renjun who sometimes slept all day and kissed whoever tries to wake him, who couldn’t even apologize to someone without a long horse-ride first, and who had the most delightful laugh you’ve heard in a long time. You were glad to have been able to meet him on this journey.

In a meadow stippled with wildflower, the azure sky turning night-dark above you as Renjin and you kept talking. It was perhaps the first real conversation you’d had since meeting each other

“Thanks to you, I’ve got a lot of good memories to write down tonight.”

“Memories, you say?” Renjun asked.

“I kept a travel journal.” You didn’t think he’d be interested, but his eyes captured yours and wouldn’t let go. His eyes never lied to you. They told you what he was feeling, but demanded the same of you. You were enspelled by those eyes. “Tell me more about it.” 

Just like what he had said, you couldn’t keep any secret in here. Maybe you could ask him about those paintings in his room too.


	3. Ch.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you found yourself lost in a different world, it was Huang Renjun who took your hand. He was different from the others, and he never told you what he was thinking. But he protected you loyally while fighting a frightening change inside him and a bloody fate.

That was it. You’d completed your work for the day and couldn’t wait to get to your journal. You’d started keeping more notes of your time here. Today, you had so much to write about. 

As you walked back to the mansion, you saw someone waiting by the door. 

It was Donghyuck. Rare to see him outside, you thought. Or anywhere, really. He was looking longingly at the driver. You knew you guys had a private driver who lived just outside the mansion—in fact, he was currently drowsing in his seat.

It looked like Donghyuck wanted to go somewhere, but felt bad to bother the tired man.

“Donghyuck?” Donghyuck looked up from the man as he heard his name being called. He looked flustered.

“Huh? Oh, It’s you. Don’t startle me like that. And don’t tell anyone about it, too.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. If he hadn’t been fixated on the driver, you wouldn’t have been surprised. Who would have thought you would have a chance to see the infamous prankster Donghyuck surprised like that. 

Donghyuck woke up the driver and got into the car, then asked, “Are you done with work?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Are you doing anything else?” He asked again.

“I was going to… Actually, no, never mind.” There was no way you would tell him about the journal. “Is there something you need?”

“Do you want to come? I’m going to see Renjun. You two are always together, so I thought, You know…” Donghyuck raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner. No one in this mansion didn’t know about how close you two were lately.

“I will pretend to not hear the last one, but, sure. I’ll come with you.”

“Oh, one more thing,” You looked at him in confusion. “You can call me Haechan. It feels more comfortable than calling me ‘Donghyuck’ every time.”

The car took off at a brisk pace toward the city. While on the way to your destination, you couldn’t help but wonder. Renjun did disappear for a few hours every day. You tried to ask Donghyuck about it, but the only answer you got was a sarcastic reply.

“You’ll find out as soon as we get there.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“… Agreeing with me again. I still can’t get used to it.” 

Amusingly, he smiled. Too bad the ride wasn’t long enough to figure out Donghyuck’s curiously contrary conversational patterns. The car stopped at the entrance of a dingy alley which made you confused. He was meeting Renjun here?

As soon as you got out, you heard voices—

“Renjun hyung! Over here!” A child pulled Renjun’s right hand as his other hand held the art supplies you saw in his room before.

“Patience! I’m only one man.” 

“Hyung, me next! I need some help with drawing the face.” 

Where the alley widened, you saw Renjun, surrounded by children, young and old. Apparently, Renjun spends his afternoon coming here to teach the children drawing and such. 

“Renjun Hyung!!! Look what I just finished!” A child that seemed older than most of the children there suddenly ran toward Renjun. The other children started to cry in protest on how it was not his turn yet. 

Renjun looked at his drawing before letting out a sigh. What you didn’t expect from Renjun is a flick on the forehead. It was not that hard, but you could see how the child’s forehead turned red.

“Jisung, that’s not exactly how I teach you to draw. No one can tell if you draw a flower here. And next time, wait for your turn. Understand?” 

The boy named Jisung nodded while pouting at Renjun. You’d seen him stubborn, boyish, teasing, friendly. Now there was caringness, with an almost paternal gentleness.

Donghyuck looked at the eager young children with pity and sympathy as he explained to you. They were the children of the unfortunate and underprivileged. Pauper, in a word. Different from your world, they couldn’t go to school nor get any education here. 

“Do you teach them something too?” You asked him.

“…I actually do. Since I used to be a dancer, I teach them a few moves. It wasn’t my idea, in case you’re curious.”

You two stood talking at the mouth of the alley when the man of the talk himself approached.

“Haechan, you’re here!” Renjun happily greeted Donghyuck before his eyes landed at you. “And [Name]?”

“I brought her-”

“Oh, look! Donghyuck hyung is here!!!” The children cut him off and ran to him. They dragged him away from you and Renjun to teach them new dance moves.

Donghyuck said it wasn’t his idea. But though he seemed a little overwhelmed, you got the feeling he didn’t mind. Setting in with the music, surrounded by children and their boundless, boisterous curiosity, he looked unexpectedly content.

“I’m afraid we’ve lost Hae-I mean Donghyuck.” Right, Renjun still hadn’t known about you knowing Donghyuck’s nickname or he allowed you to call him by his nickname. You laughed a little. “So, how did you end up coming here with him?”

“Haechan invited me out of nowhere. Because, and I quote, you and I are ‘always together’.” Renjun looked at you in confusion for a second. “And he told me to call him by his nickname. So you don’t need to try to correct yourself every time you slip his nickname.”

“Haechan said that? That’s unexpectedly social of him around new people.”

While you were talking, one of the children came over, the oldest of them all. It was the children that got scolded by Renjun before, Jisung. He looked at you with wide eyes. But then turned into cheeky, childish glee, before letting out an unexpected question.

“Are you two lovers?”

Your breath hitched in surprise. What was Renjun teaching him, exactly? How was that the first thing he asked when he met a woman? 

“You see, Jisung, we’re just-”

“Yes, we’re lovers.” You glanced at Renjun in confusion. 

Renjun didn’t just cut you but also lied to a child. He even seemed didn’t mind your glare. He leaned over to whisper to you, telling you that it was easier to lie than tell him the truth though you did not agree with him. Your heated whisper only seemed to affirm Jisung’s guess about you two. 

“Heh, I knew it! Mom and dad talk just like you do. Only lovers argue like that.”

“Did you hear that, sweetheart? I think so too, Jisung-ie. But we always make up afterwards.”

You felt a chill at the nickname he used for you. He shot you a sly smile, and you wondered how he wasn’t bent over backwards with laughter at this point. He obviously enjoyed this too much.

Uninterested in continuing the conversation with “your lover,” you turned to Jisung. You notice the painting that he showed to Renjun in his hand. Curiously, you pointed at the painting and asked.

“What did you draw?”

“Oh, this?” Jisung looked at the painting before letting out an awkward smile. “This was supposed to be a flower. A rose. But yeah, somehow it turned out into something abstract.”

Looking at Jisung’s painting reminded you of your younger self. Back then, you were jealous of other kids around your age who could draw perfectly. While on the other hand, you hardly could recognize your own drawing, it even couldn’t be called a decent drawing. It took you 5 years of practice and critique to be able to perfect your skill.

That’s same goes for Jisung. You sure he will be a better painter in the future.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you go to Haechan? He was about to start now.” Jisung jolted in surprise as he confirmed what Renjun just said. Without wasting any more time, he bid you goodbye and went to Donghyuck.

“That’s new.” You looked at Renjun in confusion. His eyes still followed Jisung who was busy copying Donghyuck’s dance move. What did he mean by ‘that’s new’? “Jisung was the oldest of the group. He is rarely willing to approach or talk to anyone besides me, Haechan, and his group of friends. And usually, it takes weeks for him to be able to open up. So, seeing him talk with you comfortably like that was something new to me.”

You could only smile. Seeing how happy Jisung and the other children from a distance like this made you kinda understand how Renjun felt about them. They were so precious and you wanted no other than to protect their little happiness.

Renjun’s gentle eyes looked into the distance. But whether it was the past or the future he was seeing, you couldn’t tell. He then opened his mouth, telling you a little bit of his past, about how he could see himself in Jisung.

Apparently, Renjun was from China—just like you—before moved to South Korea. His childhood wasn’t the brightest like you thought, where he needed to work hard to able to paid his own tuition and living expense. He didn’t manage to enrol in a good university like what he was hoping, but still, he met someone great and able to learn more art from him.

As you listened to him, you realized he was opening up about his past to you for the first time. He smiled painfully at the last memories he remembered about that good man as he looked at you apologetically. Before he could let out what he wanted to say, a pitiful strained-sounding plea interrupted you two for help.

“Re… Renjun! A little bit… assistance, please!”

Donghyuck was surrounded by a very of boys and gripping on one of the paintbrushes with both of his hands.

“Why does haechan holding a paintbrush?”

“You must never let children get bored. Let’s save him before he hurt himself. Let’s go, our little school could use a third teacher.” Renjun grinned and grabbed your hand, not letting you make any protest.

The next few days, you started to spend your free time visiting the children. Sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by Renjun. You didn’t forget to bring the kids some snacks that you made with the help of Miyoung which they enjoyed very much.

“Noona, you come!”

“Eonnie!”

The moment you arrived with a basket of bread, their eyes always lit up as they ran toward you. 

You happily greeted them, handing them the bread one by one. However, it didn’t take you long to notice the leftover bread. Who hadn’t gotten the bread yet?

“Jisung doesn’t come today.” You looked up as Renjun answered your question as he stood beside you, joined the group.

He knew you were wondering about the oldest kid. The two of you found it weird. He never missed any training before. He even promised you to come today to show you something cool. So, why? Why did you feel uneasy about it?

“Do you perhaps know where he lives?” You asked.

“I know where he lives.” You two turned your head to Donghyuck in surprise. “I happened to visit him a few times before. Want me to take you there?”

**×××**

Two horses took off, like arrows released from a bow. Worry could be seen on your face as the sky grew dark as you rode around the city to search Jisung. After all, he was just a kid and it must have traumatised him.

A few hours before, after the lesson with the other children ended, Donghyuck took you and Renjun to Jisung’s house. It was located not far from the alley, not more than 15 minutes by foot. You just had to go straight, turn left around the corner, and if you saw the simplest and cosy house on your right side, that meant you had arrived.

However, the boys suddenly stopped on their track, looking at each other with a nod and pulled you behind them protectively. You might not be able to smell it, but they clearly knew what the smell hitting their nose was.

Blood. 

And it wasn’t in a small quantity.

Something was wrong. The way Donghyuck and Renjun acted made you feel that something wrong must have happened inside Jisung’s house.

“Is everything alright?” You asked.

“Stay behind us.”

Donghyuck pushed the door lightly and noticed that it wasn’t locked. He entered the house cautiously, followed by Renjun and you. The house is completely empty without any sign of a human being. A tense, palpable silence hung in the room and you looked around the room. That was a big mistake.

Right in front of you, a man was lying lifeless in his own pool of blood. You were stumbling back in shock and almost falling down had it not been for Renjun holding onto you quickly.

“Mr. Park!” Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he ran toward the body and examined it. “His death was caused by blood loss. Someone must have attacked him with a knife since the wound around his lower back doesn’t match any weapons I know.”

“Are you alright?” Renjun asked as he hugged you, shielding you from the horrid sight. “You don’t look good.”

You don’t. The stench of Mr. Park’s blood was overpowering your olfactory senses. You could feel yourself ready to throw up any minute just from recalling it. But then, you remembered your purpose for coming here. 

“Jisung! We need to find him!”

Back to the present. You three stopped riding and running. Ran until you reached the door of an old library that you hadn’t checked yet. Renjun pushed them open-.

Rows of an evenly spaced bookshelf filled the floor around you. The stained-glass window looked down at you as it allowed the moonlight to illuminate the dark library. In the centre of all, stood Jisung with a mysterious man dressed in black. 

His small face twisted in wrath.

“Jis-!”

“[Name], don’t move.” You started toward Jisung, to pull him away from a potential murderer, but Renjun stopped you. “Look at his hands.” 

Jisung held something that had been almost invisible in the glimmer of the moonlight. A weapon. It was a long-bladed knife. He had been crying, eyes were red and tears dried on his cheek. He was so focused on the man before him, he didn’t even notice your arrival.

However, the man did. His eyes languidly moving to the open door where three of you stood.

“… Customers? I’m sorry, but the library closed earlier today. You can visit again tomorrow morning.”

“Who is-?”

Jisung’s innocent eyes opened wide when he saw you all, and for a moment, he was once more the child you remembered.

“Hyung… Noona…”

“Jisung, I want you to come over to us. Slowly, carefully now.” 

You looked at him with a smile and extended your arm to him. But it didn’t work. He shook his head and looked at the man again, “I won’t! This man killed my dad.”

“… I believe he’s right about the culprit. Observe his neck.”

There’s a ring of red around his neck, marks on his flesh, just like what Donghyuck pointed out. It looked like someone had tried to strangle him. 

When you three visited the murder scene, Donghyuck found signs of a struggle, Jisung’s father fought back after being stabbed. It seemed he grabbed the man’s hood and tried to choke him, in a last attempt to stop his attacker.

Moreover, the smell of Jisung’s father’s blood could be smelt on this mysterious man’s body. Some of the blood must have splattered on his clothes. The man even made no attempt to conceal the bruise.

“It was an accident.” The man muttered. “Killing him, that is. But after I stabbed him, he was just so persistent. The others-they all thought to run or play dead. But, with this one, well, I had to defend myself. You understand, surely?”

“You claim self-defence against a man you stabbed?” It made Donghyuck scoffed in disbelief.

“Why my dad? Why did you attack him?”

“Out of the people in this city, you mean?” He titled his head, looking at Jisung as if faced with some impossible puzzle. “Because he was the one I happened to pass by this morning, and he cluelessly invited me to his house. That’s all.”

“That’s it?” Jisung curled his fist in anger.

“By chance, my grandfather’s family was sent to prison. ‘By chance.’ It’s a fascinating thought, isn’t it? I like to imagine having that power – only imagine. That’s why I never killed anyone. I only wanted to see how they’d look.”

What a sick bastard. The casual way he talked about hurting people made your stomach churn. 

The man giggled. A muted, broken laugh. He looked down at Jisung with a sick smile, “Killing your father gave me a lot of pleasure. I never had this much fun before.”

Renjun was perfectly still. None of you was moving.

The truth of his dad’s death made the knife rattle in Jisung’s trembling hands. His blood completely boiled in anger and hatred toward this man. A sick bastard who found the killing was fun.

Donghyuck glanced at Renjun, giving him a look that clearly asked him to do something about Jisung. He was afraid something bad might happen to the child. But Renjun just stared at the scene before you, eyes utterly unreadable. 

What was he waiting for? Why did he seem ready to watch these tragic proceedings play out?

“Are you going to let Jisung commit murder? Do something, Renjun! Or else, I will stop him myself.” Donghyuck raised his voice on Renjun.

“He won’t do it. He can’t do it.” Renjun’s eyes were on Jisung. 

As he spoke, Jisung clutched the knife and stepped forward on trembling legs. A gut-wrecking wail issued from his tear-streaked face. Jisung ran toward the man. Just as you thought Jisung would stab him, he slowed down and came to a stop. His arms fell to his sides, head bowed-like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

And he sobbed. His shaking hands tightening on the knife.

Renjun chose that moment to speak. “Why did you stop, Jisung? Don’t you want to kill this man?”

“… I do.”

“Very well.” Renjun walked up the floor, his heavy boots leaving an impression on it like frozen ripples upon a lake of blood. He grabbed Jisung by the shoulders and pulled him away. “Step back.”

Renjun withdrew a baton and swiftly kicked the man, bringing pain to his knee. When the man raised his head, Renjun’s baton tip was at his cheek. His eyes were empty of emotion as he looked at the man, cold as the steel of his weapon. Seeing a man’s vulnerable face and nothing else.

“All it would take is a few swings from me and this man would die.” 

The tip was already prodding the man’s flesh. Though this baton couldn’t kill the man on the spot, with Renjun’s strength it was enough to make the man suffer the unbelievable pain ‘till death.

“Say the words. Say ‘Kill this man’, and I will kill him.”

Who was he? 

Where was the man you thought you knew?

All the horror you’d held back since arriving in this world came to you at once, unbidden, when you looked in Renjun’s eyes. You couldn’t seem to breathe.

Everyone was still. Except for Renjun.

“Jisung is just a child!” You wanted to shout, but couldn’t due to your horror. 

Donghyuck could only whisper a prayer under his breath. No one seemed able to stop him.

Jisung let go of the knife he’d held. It dropped to the floor with a thud. He turned away. From the man. From Renjun. From all of you. His body started to shake. Renjun looked at him and opened his mouth, “Listen to me. Do not pull a blade on someone if you have not the intention nor the will to kill them. But, if you do kill, know that you forever carry the soul of the man whose life you took.”

The man laughed a dry, high-pitched laugh. 

“I can’t believe it. You’re not going to kill me! You can’t do it any more than he can. Of course, a man who’s never killed before can’t possibly bring himself to-”

“Oh, I’ve killed before. I’ve killed more than you could kill in a lifetime.”

From relieved laughter, the man’s face shifted back into terror. So did yours. The fact that he had killed someone before made you shuddered in fear.

The library’s door suddenly opened with a loud bang. A shout and a dozen footsteps of police stomping up the library steps, followed by Jaemin in the back. He sent you a wink before pointing at the man to the police.

Everything happened so fast. The man was arrested and Jisung was taken in as a witness. When it was all done, the group of you were once more alone.

“Jaemin, thank you for having the good sense to call the police.” 

“It’s fine, Haechan. Sorry I didn’t get here earlier.”

You didn’t move. You weren’t sure you were able to. Until a tall shadow fell over you. Renjun. Blocking out the moon-light.

“Renjun…” He noticed how pale you were and worried. You saw his hand come closer; you shivered. “Don’t-”

The word leapt out of you. Renjun’s hand hung empty in the air.

**×××**

Looking out the car window, you saw the sky grow madder red. You knew you should use this time to figure out what you want to say to him, but you couldn’t think. It wasn’t long at all before the car stopped in town and in a blink of an eye, you were in a familiar back alley. Sunset cast tall shadows between buildings.

Out of the darkness, there was he. Renjun was speaking softly. Too soft for you to hear the words. You got closer and heard the sound of crying. He wasn’t alone, of course. There was Jisung too.

Renjun knelt by a weeping Jisung, curled up small and trembling before him. Even from this distance, you could clearly see the tears running down his face. Jisung couldn’t stop apologizing to Renjun even though he didn’t do anything wrong.

“What are you apologizing for?” Renjun asked him.

“I hated him enough to kill him, but I was a coward! I couldn’t do it. I was too scared-” 

“Of course you were scared.” Renjun put an arm around Jisung and held him gently as the boy cried. “Don’t say you are a coward. You’re exactly the way you are supposed to be.”

“What do you mean?”

You stood very still so as to not miss a single one of Renjun’s soft-spoken words. 

“Killing someone is no applaudable act. And I didn’t want you to kill him. I don’t want you to ever have to kill anyone.” His voice was gentle. The tenderness with which he spoke to Jisung almost broke your heart.

But Jisung, in his grief, didn’t see Renjun’s face like you did-Renjun had the look of the one who’d give up so much. Too much. You recognized that expression.

“Don’t-” Outside the moment, his face when you spoke was so clear to you. His shock. 

“All right… Let’s return.”

It was the first time you’d heard such grief and such sad resignation in Renjun’s voice. He expected people to fear him. That’s why he spoke so harshly in the library and why he smiled so sadly after.

The smile of a man who knows he’s seen as a villain, and who counts the second until people make him pay for imagined sins. You’d fallen into that trap. And you regretted it. So much more than you could say.

Renjun knew. He knew that sadness. He knew crushing, hopeless despair. Right now, he looked so completely alone.

Yesterday, you got a glimpse of the kind of man desperate despair had made of him. And if you were fortunate, you would never have to understand that feeling completely. But you never wanted him to feel it again.

The reluctance you felt melt away when you saw Renjun smile as he watched Jisung run towards home. He stayed like that until Jisung left his sight. 

“Renjun!” You began to walk toward him once more. Renjun looked up at you slowly, as if doubting what he’d heard. “[Name]? I didn’t expect to see you.” 

You took a step toward him. Another. Preparing what you would say with each step. You want to talk. You want you two to talk again. Comfortably. 

However, little did you know, something that is easy to obtain will easily disappear as well.

**×××**

Living in this mansion with four boys—vampires—was great. A great memory for you to treasure while you were still in this world. 

There were two weeks left before the door to your world could be opened. Though you were happy to know that, deep inside your heart, you felt a little bit sad. Back to your own world meant you wouldn’t be able to meet the boys, Miyoung, Jisung, and Renjun anymore. 

Something about leaving Renjun alone didn’t sit quite well in your heart. 

It made you not want to go back to your world. 

But, could you?

Everything started to go normal again that day. Your routines, your relationship with the children, and the relationship between you and Renjun. It actually went better than you thought.

There was a time when Renjun wanted to try to make you some food from your hometown since you two and Miyoung were the only ones that could enjoy human food. He would spend his time in the kitchen with Miyoung to prepare everything while you sat in the garden, waiting for them to finish. Because of it, Donghyuck often would say that Renjun was so whipped for you. 

But you knew better than anyone that it wasn’t true.

Right?

At the entrance to the garden, Donghyuck started at his folded hands to avoid watching the sweetly smiling and giggling couple. He only could sigh, prayed for a break in the conversation to call out either of you two.

“Oh, what’s this? Is it spring already?” Jaemin showed right beside Donghyuck as he looked at Renjun and you. “It must be. Look, love is in the air.”

“Y’know what, I’ve never felt so glad to see you here.” 

Jaemin chuckled, “I was starting to think that you hate me right before they became close like this.”

“Don’t make me change my mind, Jaemin.”

Lately, Renjun felt something strange happen to his body. 

He couldn’t describe it, but he did feel more irritable than usual. And no matter how many times he ate some food, he would still feel hungry and lethargic. He found it hard for him to stay around you. But, what else could he do?

He was your bodyguard and he couldn’t trust Jaemin enough to leave you alone whenever the flirtatious vampire was around.

Spending most of his time with you also made him have a soft spot for you, where he couldn’t deny your request whenever you gave him those puppy eyes. And look where it took him? Nowhere else but your side.

Renjun had taken you to the flower field you visited before to watch the sunset. You were so happy to finally be able to escape the city and the mansion for a breather. You stayed there with Renjun until the sky turned dark, watching the sun slowly disappear between the mountain.

“Hey, [Name], could I ask you for something?” You looked at him in wonder before nodded. Well, as long as it was not something ridiculous, you didn’t mind. “Please don’t change.”

“What do you mean by ‘don’t change’? Please be more specific, Huang Renjun.”

Renjun chuckled while looking at the flower field in distance, something that he rarely did even when he was alone. “I like having dinner with you, spending time with you in this flower field, and also at how you laughing just from a little silly thing. That’s what I mean as ‘don’t change’. Please stay as who you are right now. That’s all.”

“I understand. We should be getting back now. It’s almost time for dinner and I still need to help Miyoung prepare the meal.” There was no response from Renjun. He just sat there, looking at the flower field like there would be no time for this anymore. “I’m going to go back alone and leave you here without a horse. I really will!”

“… You know you would never do that.” He finally snapped out from his trance and walked toward the horse.

Renjun looked at you with gorgeous eyes and delightfully wide smirk. Standing up slowly, you brushed the grass off your skirt and packed up your picnic. When you came back around to him, he thrusted his hand up toward you.

“I could use a hand up.” You scoffed at him before reaching down and placed your hand in his. 

The whole journey to the mansion was silence. A comfortable silence. Neither of you had the initiation to start a conversation until you arrived at the mansion.

You quickly bade him goodbye and left him alone at the stables, missing the pained look that he couldn’t keep in anymore. He had been hiding it for a while now, at least not showing it in front of you. 

“Renjun? Are you okay?” Jeno who happened to pass by heard the cries and went to check the stables. He didn’t expect to see Renjun in this state.

“I… thirsty. It feels painful. Make it stop!”

Jeno quickly took out the emergency rogue he had with him and shoved it towards Renjun. But, being stubborn he was, he pushed the rogue away from his sight. No matter how thirsty he was, Renjun would never touch or even drink that.

“Drink. You will only make it more painful if you refuse.”

“No. You know clearly what will happen if I drink it.” He firmly said. “It will make me lose the last humanity I have in me.” 

And that means he would lose you, too. 

Renjun didn’t want that to happen.

“You know sooner or later you need to let her go, right?” Jeno paused as he looked at Renjun. “She will-”

“I KNOW. I know that, Jeno. That’s also why I can’t let her know about this. Just let me endure it a little longer, at least until she goes back safely to her world.”


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn’t sleep well last night and woke up this morning with a throbbing headache. Something about the blur nightmare you had made you a little bit worry. It wasn’t a normal nightmare like you had before, living in this world for almost three weeks made you sure of it. It felt like a warning, though you couldn’t remember it well what was it about. 

Hoping the fresh air could help your head, you grabbed a broom and sweep the balcony. However, despite the throbbing headache you got, you couldn’t help but wonder about a certain person.

Renjun was nowhere to be found all day. You also find him acting a little bit strange lately like he was trying to distancing himself from you. Jeno had taken it upon himself to wake him up this morning. He and Donghyuck even went to meet the children a little bit earlier today, leaving you with the numerous housework.

Was it your fault? Or had you done something wrong? Your fingers tightened around the broomstick at those thoughts. Let’s hope that was not the case

Meanwhile, on the other side, Renjun was putting more attention to the children’s drawing to the point he didn’t notice the playful gaze from Donghyuck. He clearly noticed something was occupying Renjun’s thought and it concerned you—if not, why else the oldest vampire has been avoiding you as much as he could?

Donghyuck waited until all the children had scampered off to play and sat beside Renjun who appeared lost in his thought.

“Renjun!” Donghyuck waved his hand in front of Renjun’s face for a few times before decided to shout his name again directly in the ear.

It wasn’t only successfully snapped Renjun out his thought but also attracted some attention from people around the alley. Embarrassed, Renjun bowed apologetically before raised his fist to Donghyuck. “I still can hear you clearly, Haechan-ah.”

“Where have you been for the last dozen minutes? It’s too early in the day for your head to be lost in the stars,” Donghyuck paused. “Wait, not a star, but someone.”

“Stop your nonsense. I’m not thinking about her.”

“ _Her_? I didn’t say anyone though.” It took a few seconds until Renjun’s ear redden at the realization and shoved the laughing Donghyuck away in embarrassed. “No, I mean— Ugh... Stop laughing!”

Donghyuck calmed down himself before met Renjun’s eyes. “You’re in love with [Name], aren’t you? But, why are you trying so hard to push her away?”

To say that Renjun was caught off guard by Donghyuck’s question was understandable. It must be written all over his face. However, there was more. Donghyuck couldn’t help but repeated the gist of his conversation with Jaemin a few days ago.

_‘Love is a gift until you have to part.’_

That was true. But, we all have to part at some point. 

Renjun knew what Donghyuck wanted to say to him. He looked at the blueish sky above him with a sigh, “I do love her.”

In his heart, you were clever and cute. Everything about you made him able to smile, even just with a thought of your smile. He was never able to understand the way your thought works. And before he knew it, you became all he thinks about. 

But, did you feel the same way?

“Then, don’t let her go,” Donghyuck breathed. “Tell her you love her, then the two of you can stay here in the mansion-”

“That’s not my decision to make.”

Renjun knew how much you missed your old life. Ask you to not open it meant you will throw away your life and... you will regret it one day. He didn’t want you to live in regret just because of his selfishness. He couldn’t bear it.

“...You love her that much.”

“I’ve decided to not play a hand in her decision. Even if it means she chooses to leave for good. And that-” Renjun pointed his finger at Donghyuck. “-isn’t an invitation for you to ask her to stay on my behalf.”

“You know I can’t do that to you. I know my limit to interfere with people life.”

Renjun smiled sadly. When he spoke next, it was with resignation. “The most important thing to do now is to treasure the present.” 

Before you arrived, he wouldn’t have cared if he became a full vampire or not. He could barely tell the difference between a full and demi-vampire, so it didn’t matter to him. Until he met you. Your arrival made him thought more about what it meant to stay human. 

Treating time as if it was a precious commodity: eating meals together and feeling satisfied when they were over; talking about arts and drawing together, he could only do that because he was a demi-vampire. He hasn’t yet changed. And so he began to appreciate what he still had left from his human life. He wanted to stay human for you.

Renjun frowned, distressed. You and he didn’t have much time left. 

At the entrance to the alley, a car parked with two men inside. They watched Renjun and Donghyuck talked to each other before went to played with the children. 

The eyes of a mysterious man in light brown tuxedo widen at the sight in front of him. He gripped the window so hard it seemed he might break it. While the other male, who looked younger than his age, watched with hand-folded like a spectator at a playhouse. “... that’s him, Renjun!”

“You see, I spoke true. The most known painter, Huang Renjun, still lives.”

“But... how?” The man in light brown clutched his head, his fingers digging into his dark hair, face twisted in pain. “How can he be smiling like that?”

“I fear Renjun’s become sanguine in spirit, not in appetite. Do you wish to see him? Or do you wish to see the man who has taken his name?”

“...How do I reach him? How do I wake him, Mark?”

The younger male smiled, “Shall I offer you advice? Whether you find my advice fair or foul, it is certain to help. For inciting passions in men is my stock in trade.”

Mark studied Renjun as if he were words on-page. He mimed taking a pen in hand and drawing a line through him. But no one, not even this man in light brown, knew how Renjun’s tale would end. 

No one knew how cruel fate could be.

××× 

That night, you were writing in your room. Someone knocked twice on your door. You couldn’t help but wonder who might it be. You unlocked the door and saw Renjun there.

“Did I disturb you?” Renjun asked while peeking inside your room.

“Of course not. What is it?”

“I have something to give you. Hold out your hand.”

Curious, you did as he asked. He placed a stuffed toy dog in your hands. It was small and black, with buttons holding it together, and it was cute. You also didn’t fail to notice the folded paper that attached to it.

“What’s this?”

“A little dog.”

“I can see that, Renjun.” You rolled your eyes and chuckled. It’s not like you hate it, but, Renjun had been giving you so many gifts lately. “What is this one for? Where did you find it?”

“Now you’re asking too many questions.” Most people were content with guessing, but you, only you went out of your way to ask. Not that he hated it, on the contrary, he liked it. 

“I can’t help it. I want to know what the man in front of me is thinking.”

“Don’t you know curiosity killed the cat? Anyway, It’s not for anything particular. Haechan and I passed a shop on the way back, and I happen to saw this stuffed toy. It reminds me of you.”

“Is it because I’m cute?” You playfully asked him. “No, you’re annoying. Like Haechan, but more endurable.”

You pouted at his remark and shoved him away. He just laughed while letting you to shoved his body with a weak attempt until you thought it was enough. He looked at you with the eyes that kept captivating your mind and pinched your cheeks.

“Don’t be cranky,” He cooed you. “You’re cute, okay. Now I wanted to see your pretty smile.”

Though you still mad with his teasing, you couldn’t help but smile. The last words, it was the answer your heart hoped for and dreaded. He stopped pinching your cheeks and let out a yawn.

He bid you goodbye and walked away toward his room. You closed the door and leaned back against it. Still holding the stuffed toy dog in your hands, you unfolded the paper he gave you and smiled. It was a drawing of you from the side, smiling brightly at something or someone. 

It looked like returning home was going to be hard. Your heart was beating so fast that it ached. You were flushed and warm just at the thought of him. Tonight would be another sleepless night for you.

Why he has to make it harder for you to not fall in love with him?

Time, as it turned out, didn’t care that you were deeply conflicted. The day moved forward. A day closer to going home. You were busy talking with Jaemin about something when the door to the dining room creaked open, showing the confused Renjun as he walked toward you two.

Jaemin was the first one who noticed his presence. “Morning, Renjun. You slept in pretty late today, even for you.”

“I didn’t expect you to wake up on your own,” You agreed with Jaemin. 

Yawning, Renjun glanced at the tea sandwich you made on the table, grabbed on of it and took a bite. Immediately, he put his hand over his mouth with an odd look.

That’s a weird reaction, you thought.

“I think he doesn’t have the words to describe how good your sandwich is.” Jaemin chuckled at Renjun before bumped his shoulder to his friends, signalling him to say something to you. 

“...Yes. Just like Jaemin said.” 

“If you like it so much, you can have another. There is plenty.”

“I just remember that I have something to do. But I’ll back later for the sandwich.” Renjun shot you a grin and turned to go. Stiffly, he closed the door behind him. 

Renjun went straightly from the dining hall to Jeno’s room. And without a knock or something, he opened the door harshly. Jeno calmly faced Renjun with a smile, like he had been waiting for his arrival.

“It’s rare to see you here, Renjun.”

“I need to ask you something. It’s very important to tell me everything you know.”

“You have my full attention.”

Renjun touched his stomach and said, “The last few days, I’ve gone to sleep hungry though I remember eating normally throughout the day.” 

Not only that, but his throat was also dry that it was painful and the thirst he felt before became worsen from time to time.

Jeno said nothing, his eyes observing Renjun dispassionately. He knew exactly what happened to Renjun. But, even if he tells him the truth, Renjun would only deny it like last time. Renjun met Jeno’s eyes with his own, pleading for an answer he could live with.

“You already know the answer, Renjun-ah.”

“Am I becoming a vampire? Am I changing after all this time?”

“To be honest, I have lived a long time, yet I have never encountered a vampire like yourself. Thus, all I can do is speculate.” Jeno sighed before continued. “There is a reason Donghyuck and Jaemin require a steady intake of blood. Call it ‘payment’ for their renewed life. That’s the natural law of the vampire world. You too have outlived your original lifespan. You understand it, right?”

It was not the reassurance Renjun had wanted to hear.

“How do I stop it?”

“Too bad, you can’t stop it. You can only slow the process by avoiding consuming rogue in any form, including drinking for the living.” Jeno’s hand dropped to his sides. After a moment, Renjun managed a smile, though his balled fists were bone-white. With that, he left the room.

In a blink of eyes, the weekend finally came. Jaemin and you went out to the city for some artistic inspiration. The sky was clear; the street lit with natural light—you were the only gloomy cloud. 

Unlike what Renjun promised you, he didn’t come back to the dining room for the sandwich. He even didn’t eat much that day, which kinda worried you. Jaemin’s gentle voice called you back to the present. 

“You, okay?” Jaemin asked worriedly.

“Yeah, just thinking about something. It didn’t matter.” Jaemin smiled softly at you.

From outside, Jaemin might look like someone that annoying. His flirt nature made people around him felt uncomfortable sometimes. However, once you know him better, you will understand that it was his way to showed people how much he cared for them. He was a caring person that loves piano and photography, liked to hang out with Jeno, and occasionally annoy Renjun with his camera whenever he pleased. You even became his recent victim.

One more thing about Jaemin that you notice, he has an irresistible smile. Most women are drawn to him like a moth because of it. If you weren’t in love with Renjun, you might become one of those women.

“Anyway, let’s go to that bookstore. I think I saw the book who has been looking for.”

Thanks to Jaemin, you could forget about Renjun for awhile. Your mind felt more refreshed as the walk continued.

Just then, someone grabbed you away from the main road. You were thrown over a car before you could react. It took the breath right out of you. You tried to see who’d grabbed you but failed to get any detail of your kidnapper’s face. A dark hood and the light behind his head conspired to shadow his feature.

“Put me down!”

“You better shut your mouth if you don’t want to lose your precious life.” A deep Chinese. Not a voice you know.

“I don’t know who you are, but release her immediately!” You looked at Jaemin with panic eyes. 

“Jaemin, run! Get help!” You plead and told him to go. But, he seemed to had another plan in his mind.

“Begone.”

“I’m not going anywhere, not until you let go my friend.” Jaemin swung his bag of music sheets at the hoodie man’s face. The attack caught the man by surprise, and Jaemin used this moment to grab his arm, trying to pulled the man off the car before the engine turned on.

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound. The man had drawn a gun to Jaemin’s face. 

You stopped him right before he could pull the trigger. “Stop... I’ll go with you.”

“[Name]!”

“Just do as he said, Jaemin. I’ll be fine.”

You knew what Jaemin was capable of. He might be a vampire, but it still dangerous to show it in public. Moreover, he unarmed. He just gonna get hurt if he stayed. Instead, Jaemin needed to get out of here and tell the others about this. You saw in his eyes that he would.

Leaving his supplies behind, Jaemin ran at full speed to your waiting car. He told the driver to where Renjun was supposed to be. Soon, he found Renjun at Leeum Museum of Art.

“Renjun!”

“Jaemin? what are you doing here?” Renjun looked at Jaemin. 

“[Name], she—” 

Jaemin explained the whole situation in panic. He even had sent the driver to alert the police, but he didn’t know if they can’t help find you. Renjun listened with a grim expression, fists unconsciously balled in anger. Without wasting any more time, he thanked Jaemin and ran off the museum art.

You were unceremoniously tossed to the floor, feeling the impact all through your body. where were you? You were not even sure how long you rode. You were so disoriented. Eventually, your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room you found yourself in.

It looked like an old cabin or maybe a warehouse. It was dusty with disuse. The hoodie man came in after you and standing in the doorway to block the exit. He drew his gun once more and pointed it at your face. He walked closer to you until it touched your forehead and loaded the gun. 

“You better not thinking to get away just because I don’t tie both your hands and feet. You might not able to do it because these bullets will kill you first.”

You wanted to say, “there is a first time for everything.” but you knew you were in disadvantage with this one. The way he held the gun showed that he had experience in this matter. You need some other advantage. You began to talk, though your voice shook.

“Why did you kidnap me?”

“If you think you can ransom me with money, you’re wrong. I’m not interested in that.”

“Then, what are you interested in?”

“... inspiring wrath. There is a man I need to awaken. And you’re the key to doing so.” He’s not making any sense, you thought. Why would you be the key to something you didn’t understand. “I’m going to wake him up by killing you.”

What? 

A glint. That was the only warning you got. The man pulled the trigger and lucky enough, you darted out of the way just in time before the bullet hit your head.

“Don’t run or you will make your death painful than it was supposed to be.”

You backed away. One step. Two steps. You did your best to avoid the bullets. Your legs were like useless sticks. You pushed yourself along the wall with your hands, only for the man to back you into the corner. You wanted to look for an escape, but your eyes were fixed on the gun in the man’s hand as he loaded the gun and aimed at you.

The last thing you did was flinch. In your fear, you barely heard the sound— 

Someone swept into the room, and for a moment, it was as time stopped. You heard you shallow breath in the stillness. Nothing came to you, not even a sound of the gun could be heard.

You opened your eyes and saw your saviour there.

“Renjun...” Renjun had his arms around you, shielding you.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Seeing is believing. Yet, you still couldn’t believe it. It was a miracle that Renjun came right before the death greets you. You didn’t miss the glare he sent to the man like he knew and despite him to the bone.

“You came after me, Huang? Don’t you remember what a mistake it is? Almost as grievous as showing your back to the enemy!” The hoodie man pulled the trigger at Renjun who had his back to him, protecting you. You could see how much the pain he felt just from the groan he let out, arms still locked tightly around you. “Are you going to stand there while I made holes into your body?”

He kept shooting at Renjun, again and again.

“You’re a disgrace, Huang. Choosing to spend your life by drawing and devote it to a mere human like her. Do you forget who you are!?”

Renjun gritted his teeth, unflinching as the hoodie man shoot him again. 

Blood. You could felt your hand full of Renjun’s blood as you accidentally touched his now blood-soaked clothes. He couldn’t move without putting you in danger. But that also meant he was gonna die soon or later if this continues.

“Renjun... stop, please” You plead to Renjun to not scarifying himself for you anymore. And he only smiled and told you that everything was okay.

Of course, you knew it’s not.

The moment the man shoot pulled the trigger again, You grabbed Renjun’s outer, just like you’d grabbed his bed sheet so many times, and threw it over the man. Your plan worked. The man stepped back to rip the outer off himself.

Renjun, with his speed, had his baton out and dropped the gun away from the man’s hand with it.

“You-”

“Don’t move.” A boot scuffed the floor as the man took a step back. “I said don’t move.”

Renjun swept his baton up, just as the hoodie man moved out of his way. But the baton got caught inside the hoodie and tugged down the hoodie of his head.

A glimpse in the darkness. You glimpse the man’s eyes, shining with unnatural light and filled with mad rage. He stared at a moment before disappeared faster than your human eyes could see.

Suddenly, Renjun hissed in pain. He fell into his knee.

“Renjun!” You caught him and eased him to the floor, holding him in your arms. His back was slick and wet from the blood. Your hands were slick too with the same horrible liquid.

“[Name]... are you hurt?”

“I’m not. You’re protecting me the whole time, don’t you remember? And now you’re hurt because of me.” Your heart was beating too loud for you to think. You wished you could yell at it to shut up.

Stay calm. Remember the emergency first aid. You reminded yourself.

Looking around, you tried to find a cloth to staunch the blood with. Renjun was bleeding too badly to move and there wasn’t any sign his wound will heal any sooner. 

The second you tried to stand up, Renjun howled in pain as if my leaving his side caused him agony. He grabbed at you, caught your arms. With his other hand, he gripped your collar and pulled you to him with wild desperation. he was panting, hissing through the clenched teeth. And that’s when you saw it. 

Fangs.

With his laboured breathing, they were unmistakable. He was in pain, and he had a look in his eyes I’d seen before. It reminded you of the first encounter between you and Jaemin, like how predators looking at their prey. 

“Renjun, I need you to answer me,” You breathed. “Do you need blood? Will it help you?” 

“N-no... I don’t... I don’t need blood.” He shook his head in denial. But his eyes told you a different story. He was still bleeding out in your hands. 

Vampires require fresh blood when they suffer injury. If blood wouldn’t save him, you didn’t know how else to keep Renjun alive.

“Tell me the truth.” He said nothing. 

“Please, Renjun, let me save you!” You didn’t want to let him die like this, especially after all the times he protected you. “You saved my life! Please, don’t make me watch you do this to yourself!”

Renjun finally looked up at you, sadly. He leaned closer and whispered. “Listen... [Name]... I’ve been... changing. I’m becoming a vampire. If I drink blood... there will be no more holding it back.”

Was that why he didn’t want to drink? But what could be so horrible about becoming a vampire that he’s rather died? You’d lived with vampires. You’re rather here with a vampire Renjun than a dead one.

Was it because of you?

“Look, Renjun, I can’t speak for you. But I know I’d prefer you to do anything, even become a vampire, if it meant living!”

“Do not say that!” You were shocked into silence. You’d never heard him sound like that. So rawly vulnerable. 

His hand was shaking. “I don’t... want to become... a full vampire. I’m... I’m afraid.”

“But why?” There were so many questions you wanted to ask Renjun. What was he possible afraid of to the point he didn’t want to change.

“Because I met you... and I’m afraid of losing this. If I become a full vampire, time will stop passing for me the way it does for you. We will never able to share the same meal and smile when we were satisfied...” His breath was ragged. “it may sound silly to you, but... I love doing those things with you.”

But why, why would he die for these things? 

Memories of that night in the flower field to your mind to answer your questions.

_**“Hey, [Name], could I ask you for something?” You looked at him in wonder before nodded. Well, as long as it was not something ridiculous, you didn’t mind. “Please don’t change.”** _

_**“What do you mean by ‘don’t change’? Please be more specific, Huang Renjun.”** _

_**Renjun chuckled while looking at the flower field in distance, something that he rarely did even when he was alone. “I like having dinner with you, spending time with you in this flower field, and also at how you laughing just from a little silly thing. That’s what I mean as ‘don’t change’. Please stay as who you are right now. That's all.”** _

You now understood why it’s important to him. You hadn’t realized just how much he’d poured out his heart to you that night. The little joys of everyday life. The nice things, but they’re so commonplace you stop paying attention to them for a while. 

Renjun had lost those a long time ago. Trying his best to forget his painful past alone with painting.

“[Name]... I know will have to part soon...” He touched your cheek with a bloody hand, pushed himself up until he could look at you in the eyes. “...I only wanted to stay the same as you... until that time came. I... love you.”

Renjun completely stole your heart with those words. He had so often teased you about love, with a laugh, with a smile. To said it and meant it now was too cruel.

“ I love you too much... that’s why I can’t drink your blood. Do you understand me?”

“No! Never! And I don’t ever want to understand” Your desperate breath mingled with his.

You did understand how much he loves you. Which was why you weren’t backing down. You clasped the bloodstained hand that cupped your cheek with your blood hand.

“I don’t care about your past, no matter what it was, you were just the man in front of me. Whether the man is a vampire or not! I don’t care if you become what you think is a monster. Nothing can change my feelings for you. As long as you live, no matter what form you take, the time we spent together will not change. I promise you, I won’t let it.”

You wanted to ignore your feelings. But you couldn’t. Not when you were so close to losing him. You were in life with Renjun, and you were not gonna deny it again. You shouldn’t fight it in the first place. Your love was destined, just as you were drawn to that door, you were drawn to him.

“Huang Renjun, I love you too. I love you more than you think and I’m not ready to let you go.” Your voice trembled with love for him. “Take my blood. Now.”

Renjun refused to bite you and speed his change to a vampire because he loved you. Whereas you would do anything to keep him alive in any form because you loved him. Though they were different, both your wishes came from the same place.

“Do it, Renjun.” You unbuttoned your shirt and brushed aside your hair. exposing your neck to him. “Drink my blood.”

Though he tried his best to restrain himself, his instincts slowly taking control over his body. He strained and snarled like a hungry wolf. Sharp fangs glistened; his breath on your skin was hot. He swore to protect you, and you knew he would never hurt you; you trusted him.

“...And whatever you happen to become afterwards- just continue protecting me. Keep living for my sake.”

“You know... I never break my promise.”

“I don’t want you to. Which is why I said it.” He laughed a bitter laugh; you saw blood trickled down his lips. It’s now or never.

Renjun leaned down and drew his fangs down your neck as if to get used to the idea. The rake of his warm teeth across your skin. You shuddered, then began to tremble.

“Tell me, can you do the unspeakable?” 

Was it an unspeakable act to drink the blood of another mortal to live? Or was the true taboo falling in love with someone from another world—someone you never should meet? Which of these fit his definition of unspeakable? You had committed one sin and were on the cusp of another.

If judgment awaits you two at death, perhaps you will both have a lot to repent for. But, you’ll deal with that when it comes. For you, damnation was being without him.

“At least, we will damned together.”

His fangs sank into you. Two sharp pinpricks of pain. A soft cry slipped out of you. The pain became more intense as he sank deeper. Warmblood seeped out of you from the wound. Which he lapped up, warm tongue caress on your neck. Renjun sucked hungrily where he had bitten.

Your blood flowed faster into him, nourishing him, sustaining his life. And you felt something else. A subtitle warmth, starting from your neck, gaining power as it rapidly coursed through your body. You gasped.

The heat grew, turned into fire. Every nerve in your body awake and affected. You couldn’t describe this feeling. Pleasure like you’d never felt before.

“Are you okay? Do I need to stop?” You shook your head no. “It just feels a little bit weird. Like I’m not myself.”

Renjun was panting, not in pain, but in his passion, another need now in his eyes. He pulled you close, whispering your name with a stern, yet soft voice. You looked into each other eyes and for a moment, he couldn’t hold himself anymore. He finally let out all his desire that he had pent up for you and kissed you. You closed your eyes, letting yourself drowned to the feeling of his soft lips.

It was nothing like his sleepy morning kiss. His lips were warm, alive, and knowing. Deep into each other until you lost to all but your long-suppressed passion.

How could the touch of lips connect two people so perfectly?

You opened hazy eyes to see him once more. Renjun brushed a spot of blood off your lips with his thumb and kissed it. Then, he embraced you. He held you so tightly it was almost painful.

As you lost the fight to stay awake, you distantly heard someone speak. “...Forgave me.”

**×××**

A sound of birds chirping could be heard from a distance, waking you up from the tired sleep you had. You sensed the sunlight through your closed eyes; you opened them slowly and looked your surrounding. It was the room you had occupied since your stay in this world, you were back at Jeno’s mansion.

“You’re awake!” A loud familiar voice greeted you cheerfully from the side. You turned your head and saw Jaemin standing at your bedside, looking happy and worried at the same time. “You got us worried.”

You shook your head to wake up. The throbbing told you what a bad idea that was, but it was a moment too late.

“Please take it easy,” said Miyoung who stand at the other bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy. It feels like a month’s worth of anaemia hit me all at once.” You slowly rubbed your forehead. “How long have I been out?”

“Three whole days. Everyone was panic when they saw master Renjun returned to the mansion carrying you in his arms. He was grievously injured and you were limped as a sack of potatoes.”

Well, that’s not a nice way to describe your condition that day, but you couldn’t complain since it was Miyoung’s way of speech. It was how she speaks every day.

“Where is Renjun? Is he alright?” You pushed up to sit up, determined. Your body decided to forgive that move.

“He is now. Though he was in a bad state. But master Renjun is a fighter—not to mention the amount fight and banter he had with master Haechan—even when he was human. Moreover, vampires have greatly accelerated recovery.”

“Is that mean he will be alive?”

“We should hope so,” Breathed Jaemin. “It is hard to judge what his body can take, as Renjun is only a demi-vampire. If he didn’t your blood, I don’t think he would have made it back.”

You confusedly looked at Jaemin. How did he know that Renjun drunk your blood? 

Jaemin then mimed touching his neck. You automatically followed him and touched your neck, realizing what he meant. The bite mark from that night was still there. It didn’t feel painful, but still, you needed to hide it until it completely healed.

You started to say, “I’m sorry” for causing problems to all of them, but Jaemin beat you first. He raised his head, eyes sadly met yours. He blamed himself for what happened to you and Renjun.

“If I’d only able to protect you—”

“You did exactly the right thing.” You cut his speech. “You found Renjun and told him what happened, didn’t you? It was better than facing the hoodie man alone.”

The man that kidnapped you was not an ordinary human. Though it was just a glimpse, you knew that eyes. Eyes that shinning with unnatural light. No human beings were able to do that. And his main target was Renjun.

“To be honest, I never seen _the_ Na Jaemin look as he did when he burst into the mansion. The same goes for master Renjun, once he had heard about you.” Said Miyoung with amusement. You could even hear a whine from Jaemin in the background.

“And in any case, Jaemin, I told you to run. We all came back alive thanks to you,” Added you.

He shook his head, but you could see the trace of a smile on his face.

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re... both...” Jaemin lurched forward. You panicked shouted his name and Miyoung caught him mid-fall.

“Is he okay?” Miyoung glanced at Jaemin and shushed you gently. 

Jaemin was fine. He just fell asleep after up for seventy-two hours watching over you. Not even Jeno or Donghyuck able to convince him to sleep. Miyoung even said she never known Jaemin to be so stubborn. 

You were glad to found that everyone was all right. Just then, you heard the doorknob turning. “Miyoung, I heard talking. Is she awake?”

“Renjun, you’re okay!” 

He smiled upon seeing you. He was all right. Your heart squeezed to see a real smile on his face again. You slipped out of the bed and took a few steps to him. However, you nearly toppled over. Fortunately, he was there in an instant. He caught you and held you.

“Wow there, take it easy.” He stared at you, emotion fighting for control of his face. “By the way, why are you holding Jaemin like that, Miyoung? Is he sleep standing up?”

“I would like to explain, but he’s heavy, so I’d rather get him to the bed first. Now, if you excuse me.” Miyoung coaxed a sleeping-walking Jaemin from the room. She looked back at us then back at the door. “The foods are already prepared in the kitchen. You may need to replenish your energy after unconscious for three days. After you finished, master Jeno requests you and master Renjun’s presence in his room.”

Renjun and you took an extended lunch break. It felt well-deserved. Afterwards, you two went to see Jeno in his room. As what Miyoung mentioned before, he has been waiting for you in his room, feeling relieved after seeing that you’re both all right.

However, something was wrong. No matter the situation, Jeno seemed to have an air of immutable grace and poise. That was not evident now. He seemed too distraught by something. It didn’t go unnoticed by Renjun.

“What is it, Jeno?” 

“This might uncomfortable for [Name], but did you see the face of your attacker?”

His face? No. He wore a hood and you only caught a glimpse of his face when it fell off. You sure you never saw that man before.

“There is no need to question her.” Renjun’s voice was cool. Like his expression, it gave nothing away. “I know who is this man. But you may not believe me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because he’s not supposed to be here—in this world.”

“I assure you, I believe you. Now tell us who is this man.”

“He was an old friend of mine, back before when I arrived at this time. And he was not supposed to be alive anymore.” Jeno was speechless. “That voice. It just as I remember, and I will never forget him.”

Renjun stood up and tapped his finger on the long wooden table.

“I think there is only one explanation. A man who died has come back to life. Just like the resident of this mansion. Someone must have brought him back to life as a vampire.”

“But, who?” you asked to no one in particular. 

“Most likely, there is someone else who possesses the same power as Jeno. Not that I understand how this supernatural business works.”

“Putting aside where he came for, we still have to deal with him. His arrival indicates problems,” said Jeno. “I will search out how it happened myself.”

Though Jeno still appeared outwardly calm, there was a trace of anger in his voice. You never saw him upset. You wanted to ask what bothered him, but a familiar hand ruffled your hair. His face told you to not worry about it too much.

“Anyway, before you both leave, would stay for a moment, [Name]?”

“Of course.”

Renjun reminded Jeno to keep to short since you just woke up from your ‘hibernation’ before left you two with whatever you both about to discuss. He smirked and strode out of the room with a dashing flourish. 

Jeno could only chuckle at your and Renjun’s interaction. Seems like he already got the answer to the question he was about to ask. But then, he still needs to ask you to make it sure. Given recent circumstances, this matter has become more pertinent than ever.

“Have you look at the hourglass lately?”

The hourglass. When all the sands fell, it would be possible for you to open the door and go back to your present. You used to check the hourglass whenever you cleaned Jeno’s room, but not recently. You suddenly became aware of the tick-tock of the clock

Jeno took your silent as no before continued. “The sand has almost all fallen.”

“It has?”

That was a short month, and also the longest of your life. You’ve begun to enjoy your time here to the point you stopped counting the days.

Jeno smiled pleasantly. But a moment later, it vanished and just like that you two were back to business. “It is now possible for you to return to your original world.”

Your heart gave one tremendous thump. From the moment the door shut, you were waiting for it to open again. You couldn’t wait for each day to be over, as if that would make the time go faster. Now that it’s time to return, you thought of Renjun’s question to you, full of curiosity and interest; the moment where your differences almost tore you two apart; and the night you almost lose him. When you gave him your blood, you finally realized. You can’t live without him, which is why you were ready to live here with him—assuming you can.

“Jeno, I have a question.” You looked at him firmly. “I’m not a vampire, and I’m no one special. Would it still be possible for me to stay here?”

“...If that is what your heart desire, then yes.”

Your heart desire. You had searched your heart to make this decision, and the answer was clear. Even if it meant to give something up in exchange. You may regret it one day, but, if you don’t end up with some regret in the journey of life, have you lived?

“Yes. I wish to stay.”

“You know what that means, right?”

“I’m aware I’m giving up a lot by staying. Since the beginning, there is no perfect choice. But I want to stay with Renjun. I’m making that decision today, even if I end up with regretting it tomorrow.”

Renjun had been standing just outside the door, in case you need him. He happened to hear everything and felt a little bit of worry. But after hearing your laugh afterwards, he closed his eyes in relief. No one ever thought he would fall in love with an exemplary woman like you. He only took your hand once to guide you... and since then, he found himself following you.

Leaned against the wall, he listened to your voice and smiled. Renjun’s gaze drifted out the window and no longer saw bars there. Instead, a crescent moon was rising. The same moon as the night you had arrived.

He loves you more than anything. And because of that, he will keep you safe.


End file.
